Finally Right
by MaraudersMichiefManaged
Summary: Following the death of Sirius Black, Remus Lupin reminisces on some of their times together...


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I DO NOT own the song in this story. It is a beautiful song called "Bridge to the Other Side" by Oliver Boyd and the Remembralls. Again, I do not own it, much as I wish I did. Also, some of you may have seen this before because I posted it previously but it was taken down so, again, "Bridge to the Other Side" by Oliver Boyd and the Remembralls (and not by me)**

* * *

Remus picked up the battered wooden object in front of him and sat down on the cracked leather sofa. Strumming the old guitar softly, he smiled sadly at how terrible he was at this, despite Sirius's best attempts to teach him.

"_Moony, it's really not that difficult, you just put your finger there, and this one there, and that one here and there, that's the C chord!"_

Sirius had started playing guitar in fourth year after he had started to get properly into Muggle music. It was quite irritating really, he would keep the whole dormitory up at night with it and girls would swoon at him even more so, which was irritating on a whole different level.

"_Moony, Moony, look, I figured out how to play bar chords properly!"_

Once in the summer holidays just before their seventh year at Hogwarts, when Sirius had gotten into the habit of arriving at his friends houses uninvited and completely without warning, he caught a pyjama-clad Remus wandering around his kitchen, softly singing to what he thought was the empty room. Sirius immediately decided that they would become a two man band.

"_Moony, please, sing that one that I like, I know you know it, I learnt it yesterday, come on, please!"_

As much as he resisted at first, Remus couldn't help singing along with Sirius's out of tune hollering and obligingly sang for him, but only confined to their dormitory or the common room if he had consumed enough firewhiskey. That was when Sirius decided to try and teach Remus the guitar.

"_Come on, Moony, you can play the piano, it can't be that much different, just try it, come on, let me teach you something for once!"_

The year that Sirius was taken to Azkaban, Remus had abandoned the guitar that his friend had got him in the attic, because he couldn't bear to see it but couldn't bring himself to throw it out. It reminded him too much of Sirius and their days together and how Sirius's eyes would close as he played and as Remus sang.

"_I can't believe it! I trusted you! James and Lily trusted you! We all did! Peter did! You betrayed us all! How could you?! HOW COULD YOU?!"_

When Sirius and Remus were reunited, Remus found the guitar and would take it over to Grimmauld Place to keep Sirius company and they would sing and play together once more, Sirius laughing at how little Remus could remember of the instrument. Remus, of course, had not forgotten how to play, but he longed for the innocent days so much that he allowed Sirius to teach him again, just like their times sitting on the floor of their Gryffindor dorm room.

"_I've missed this. I've missed you. I miss James. It's uncanny how much Harry resembles him, isn't it? I wish I had you there to miss him with me all those years."_

Remus felt tears on his cheeks without even noticing them fall from his eyes. He continued to softly strum Sirius's old guitar, and closed his eyes, trying to imagine his best friend beside him, telling him off for doing it wrong or singing out of key. He forced himself to believe that Sirius was next to him and not on the other side of a veil. Without even meaning to, Remus began to sing, just like Sirius always asked him to.

"_I would walk a thousand miles,_

_Just to talk to you for a while._

_So many things that I would say_

_And to hear your voice and see your eyes on me_

_I would build a bridge to the other side_

_Just so I could spend a little time with you_

_There would be no 'ifs' or compromise_

_Sirius, I'm seriously missing you_

_This mirror is no use to me_

_My reflection is all that I see_

_I tried to make it work, I did_

_But they all tell me that you're gone for good_

_And I would build a bridge to the other side_

_Just so I could spend a little time with you_

_There would be no 'ifs' or compromise_

_Sirius, I'm seriously missing you_

_Nothing I say or do_

_Will bring you back to me,_

_That veil was the death of you_

_And she'll pay for it too_

_I would build a bridge to the other side_

_Just so I could spend a little time with you_

_There would be no 'ifs' or compromise_

_Sirius, I'm seriously missing you_

_And I would build a bridge to the other side_

_Just so I could spend a little time with you_

_There would be no 'ifs' or compromise_

_Sirius, I'm seriously missing you..."_

Remus could do nothing but sing, and strum that old guitar from so many years ago and hope that somewhere, Sirius could hear him finally playing the chords right.


End file.
